In Search of a Dream
by potterprincess06
Summary: After a bad history of medical conditions, Gabriella struggles with the dream to have children in the future. This is Troy and Gabriella's journey .
1. prologue

I don't own High school musical and any other songs I put in this story.

Prologue:

Gabriella Montez has always felt like an outsider. When she was three years old, doctors found a few tumors growing on her lungs. They did tests, and found she had cancer. Right away she was put on Chemo and radiation to shrink the tumors and to kill the cancer cells. After over six months of chemo and radiation, Gabi went into surgery to get them out. When the operation was a success and she was in remission, Gabi and her family thought the worst was over. But Gabriella didn't stay in remission for long. The tumors grew back four years later. Again she went through the same protocol as before and sent into remission again. Once again, the tumors came back again when she was 13. She again did the same protocols as before accept more Radiation. This time she went into remission and stayed in remission. Little did Gabriella know at the time, that because of the chemo and radiation she would never be able to have children in the future.

Authors note: please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

AN: I still don't own HSM or the characters. I do however own any new chaecters not from the story! Happy Reading.

15 years later

Gabi is now 27 years old and has been cancer free and considered cured by her doctors. She and Troy Bolton were high school sweet hearts and married three years ago. Gabi is currently a preschool teacher and Troy teaches basketball at East High.

They are still friends with the gang all these years. Taylor and Chad are married and have two children: Abby (7) and Cody (2). Sharpay and Zeke also got married and have 1 child: Emma (5) and one on the way (a boy). Kelsey and Ryan are engaged with no children. Martha and Jason are dating with no children at the moment. They all live in New Mexico and close to each other. Sharpay, Troy, Ryan, Martha, Chad and Kelsey all work at East High as teachers. Zeke opened his own bakery called "Z's Sweets. Jason became a dentist and Taylor a doctor.

At Troy and Gabi's home

"I just don't understand this! This is the sixth set of tests this year!" Gabi yelled from the bathroom frustrated that she wasn't pregnant.

Troy walked into the bathroom and looked at his wife and took her in his arms, "honey it will be ok , I'm sure there is nothing wrong . Maybe you should go to the doctors and see if they can help us. "He said kissing her head.

"I want a child so bad Troy. When I'm working, I see all the mothers and their children and it makes me sad." Gabi said as she and Troy walked into their bedroom and laid on

Their bed together.

"Gabi , I no you want a baby! You have always loved children and so do I. When I see you with your class, your eyes light up and I know you will be a great mother." Troy said as he and Gabi snuggled together.

"Thanks. I'll talk to Taylor in the morning when she drops off Cody at school. Maybe she can get me an appointment after school. I love you Troy." Gabi said settling into Troy's arms and drifting off to sleep. Dreaming of the day she could have a child.

Troy looked at his wife lovingly and prayed silently that there is nothing wrong with her and if there was well time would only tell.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: In Search of a Dream

Authors Note: I don't own HSM…

Thank you to the people who reviewed and helped on this story. I really appreciated it.

I hope you like this chapter; I worked really hard on it.

The next day Gabi talked to Taylor about the doctor's appointment and Taylor told her to get to the clinic by 4 o'clock and she could squeeze her in. Gabi immediately called Troy on his cell phone and told him the information and to be at Taylor's office by four that afternoon. Gabi went to her director and talked to her about what was going on. She was aloud off at three. All day long Gabi worried and wondered what was wrong with her.

At three, Gabi said goodbye to her class and walked out of the preschool. She got in her car and drove the thirty minutes to the office. To calm her nerves, she turned on the radio and switched it to her favorite station. She was so into the music that she didn't hear the text message from Troy saying he was already in the parking lot waiting for her.

She drove into the parking lot and saw Troy waiting for her by his car. She quickly parked the car and got out. Together hand in hand they walked into the doctor's office. When they got there, they saw they were they only ones in the office and Gabi were relieved.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Bolton and Dr. Danforth said to come in at four today." Gabi said as She and troy approached the nurse station.

"Very well Mrs. Bolton, my name is Beth and ill be your nurse for today. If you could please fill out these forms and take this cup into the bathroom and get me a urine sample, than bring both to me we can get you into see Dr. Danforth soon." Beth said with a smile as she gave Gabi the forms and cup.

"Thank you Beth." Gabi said walking with Troy to sit down at the nearest seats to the door.

As Gabi did the paperwork, she came across a few questions about cancer and thought about them a second before answering them. Troy on the other hand stared to get worried and questioned Gabi about them:

"Gabi will your cancer jeopardize our chances of having a child." Toy asked.

"I honestly can't say Troy. My doctors never told me anything about it. I'm just as worried as you are babe." Gabi said squeezing Troy's hands.

After Gabriella was finished with the paperwork, she walked across the room to the bathroom to get the urine sample. Than she went back to Beth and handed her the paperwork. After Beth took it, Gabi went back and sat next to Troy. They waited for about ten minutes before Beth asked them to come into Triage. Here Beth took Gabi's temperature and blood pressure. She also measured her weight and height. Next she took them into the examination room and handed Gabi a gown to put on and told them to wait for the doctor to come in before she left them alone in the room. Gabi sat down on the table while Troy sat in the chair near Gabi.

"Troy, I'm scared." Gabi whispered to troy after a few moments of silence.

Troy took Gabi's hands and said, "Gabi, I know you are scared but Tay will help us figure this out and if we can't have children of our own than there must be other options we can try and we will have a child. We can't loose faith honey. Its all in Gods hands now."

"Ok, I'll have faith and I wont loose hope Troy. I promise." Gabi replied back to Troy.

A knock on the door interrupted them. I walked Taylor, with Gabi's file in her hand. She looked at her best friends and vowed to do everything in her power to help them with this problem.

"Hi Gabi, Hi Troy, How is everything doing." Taylor asked pulling up a chair closer to the couple.

"The same as before, you no us no me not being able to have a baby." Gabi said look down into her hands.

Taylor paused a second to gain her composure and started talking to Gabriella and Troy about what she had found out so far. "Ok, here's what I have so far: After your urine test you are not pregnant but I want to do a pap test in a few minutes and than a few others. With the other tests, you will have to be in the hospital where we can monitor you with equipment that I don't have in my office. In addition to the tests, I have Beth getting your cancer records from your oncologist and we will have them by tonight."

"Will we know anything by tonight?" Gabi asked Taylor nervously.

"Yes! I promise, not only as your doctor but your best friend, that I will find out what is wrong and than help you with the outcome of all this." Taylor said looking at Gabi and Troy.

"Let's get pap test done ok. So I need you to lie back on the table." Taylor said getting ready to do the test.

Troy stood up and got out of Taylor's way and held onto Gabi's hands and watches her the whole time. Taylor meanwhile started to, examined her pelvis and took the samples she needed.

"Ok, all finished. I'm going to call admittance at the hospital and tell them you will be there in fifteen minutes. I have one more patient left to see than I will meet you at the hospital to finish the testing. Taylor told Gabi as she was washing her hands.

"Thanks Tay, I really appreciate this and all that you are doing for Troy and I." Gabi said as she hugged Taylor

"Don't worry Gabi, its no problem really. By the way Troy call Chad and he can cone down to keep you company when Gabi is doing testing. Also the gang is worried so call them too." Taylor said as they walked into the waiting room.

As Gabi walked out she saw a little girl about twelve and her mother sitting in the chairs. The girl looked frightened and Gabi wonder why she would be in an OBGYN's office at such a young age.

When Troy and Gabi got to the hospital the admittance process was easer than they expected. All they did was sign a few forms and Gabi got into a room right away.

Gabi settled in and troy called the guys. Gabi than called the girls. They all decided to meet in Gabi's room. They wanted to be there to support Gabriella and Troy through their tough time.

"Troy, how would you feel about adoption?" Gabi asked staring into space.

"If it's a way we can have a child, than I support it but why think about it now?" Troy asked sitting on the bed near Gabi.

"I'm just thinking about our options that's all. I mean we have been trying to have a child since we got engaged. I'm scared and afraid Troy." Gabi said as she started to cry.

"Baby, lets wait until we find out the outcome from Tay before we get all worked up. Ok? I love you and believe we will be fine." Troy expresses and he embraced Gabi in a hug.

That's how Taylor found them as she came into Gabi's room. "Hey guys how you are feeling." She asked

"Just scared and wanting to know what is wrong." Gabi answered.

"Alright here is the plan: in a few minutes a nurse is going to put in an IV into Gabi's arm. This is for the anesthesia she will receive for the tests. We will give her a pill to relax her and take her into the tests room. She will receive the anesthesia than we will perform the tests. There will be three tests. We are checking her egg counts as well as a few other things. Her oncologist wants to do a few tests as well while she is out, she will perform those. Gabi will than come back into her room. She will be asleep for about an hour due to the anesthesia. By than, I should have the results to my tests and her oncologist should have hers. We will discuss the findings together first than once Gabi is awake discuss them with you. Also we will discuss other options if there needs be. During this time Troy, Chad and they Gang should be here to keep you company. Any Questions?" Taylor asked.

"How long is the whole thing" Troy asked

"About five to six hours depending on how long Gabi sleeps." Taylor answer

Five minutes later a short haired nurse walked in rolling a metal cart with IV bags and needles. "Mrs. Bolton, my name is Leah and I will be your nurse while you are here. Leah said as she approached Gabi.

"Hi, nice to meet you please call me Gabi and this is my husband Troy." Gabi said

"Nice meeting you both. Ok, Gabi, I'm going to start the IV in your arm. You will feel a little pinch than I'll slip the plastic piece in your arm." Leah said to Gabi.

Unknown to anyone but Troy, Gabi had a slight fear of needles so when Leah put the IV in Gabi looked towards Toy and held his hand.

"Ok Gabi, the IV is in we will I've given you the sleeping pill and we should begin the tests in ten minutes. You should start to feel drowsy." said Leah

"Troy, I love you," Gabi said to her husband. "Will you be here when I wake?" Gabi asked sleepy.

"Gabi sweetie, I'll see you when you wake love you." He said as he kissed her eyes shut and she drifted off to sleep.

Gabi was asleep just as Chad and the gang finally showed up. Taylor came in and rolled Gabriella to the test room. "Guys, I'll see you in a few hours please keep Troy Company." Taylor said walking away.

Troy and the gang went done to the cafeteria to grab dinner and wait for the tests to be over. To keep Troy sane they talked about the basketball season at East High. Finally what seemed like forever Taylor found they gang four and a half hours later in the cafeteria. "Guys, Gabi is resting and should wake up in the next thirty minutes. I'll no the results in a while. Taylor said.

So Troy and the gang went back to Gabi's room and waited for her to wake up. Slowly Gabi started stirring and she opened her eyes. "Hi guys." She said groggy.

"Hey sleepy head, how was your sleep." Troy asked.

"It was ok; I'm a little sore though." Gabi answered.

"We' will talk to Tay about that when she comes in; in the mean time the gang is here." Troy told Gabi.

"I'm sorry everyone, HI." Gabi said.

They all went around the room saying hello and they started a conversation about food. Thanks to Chad. Gabi really wasn't listening she just wanted to hear what was wrong with her and if she could have kids. At that moment Taylor and Dr. Yang (Gabi's oncologist) came in and everyone grew silent.

"Everyone, this is Dr. Yang, Gabriella's oncologist and together she and I found out that through our testing why Gabi isn't getting pregnant. She is infertile and can no longer have children. This was because as child she had three dose of chemotherapy and rotation and each one higher in content than the next. "Taylor explained

Gabi sat there and listen to Taylor and Dr. Yang. When she heard that she wouldn't have children, tears started rolling down her cheeks. Troy and they gang immediately went beside her and crashed her into a bear hug.

"Alright, so what are our options to have a child Taylor?"Troy asked.

"Adoption and surrogacy." Taylor answered.

"Alright, Taylor can you help us with finding out information about both and we will meet up soon. Gabi had had a long day and I thing she should go home and sleep in her own bed." Troy answered

"Ok I think your right Troy, why don't we all come over this weekend and talk about it. Come on guys let go." Taylor told they gang as she walked out of the room with the gang following her.

Gabi and Troy left the hospital with a lot to think about. They needed answers but got what they didn't want to her. On the way home Gabi fell asleep in the car. Troy was glad in a way. When he reached their home he picked her up and took her in their bedroom and places her on the bed. Together they feel asleep.

A/N: I Hope you like this chapter. Please read and review and tell me what you think. If you have any idea I will use them too.


End file.
